An Instant Attraction
by Beautifully Falling
Summary: Draco Malfoy suddenly finds himself attracted to Astoria Greengrass. He's having problems asking Astoria to Hogsmeade. Will she say yes? And what will happen in Hogsmeade?


**Here it is! My first fanfiction! Please review when you're done and tell me what you think!**

**Edit 12/29/14: Please read my other story Falling and review it as well! I have 16 chapters posted as of now. I also have a new one-shot called New Year's Party! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Draco had never really noticed Astoria Greengrass. He had certainly noticed her beautiful elder sister, Daphne. He never had a reason to notice a girl two years his junior. But when Blaise Zabini had asked her to Hogsmeade in his fifth year and she had downright rejected him, she had become a target to every male. If the man who was known for charming women had been rejected, every man in Hogwarts wanted to be the one she chose.<p>

That was when Draco had first begun to notice the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass. She was a Slytherin and a downright smart one. The Sorting Hat must have debated putting her into Ravenclaw. But the girl was a proper pureblood and she was also very ambitious. This girl knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it, even if she acted like she was a purely innocent girl.

Suddenly Draco began to notice everything about her; the way she brushed her long hair behind her shoulders whenever it got in her face, the way she would giggle softly at what her friends would say, the way her voice sounded like silk and honey, smooth and sweet. He would watch her study in the library or eat meals in the Great Hall. He adored the way she blushed whenever a boy would pay attention to her. He wanted to be the one to make her blush, to be the one to make her smile at him, and adore him the way he adored her.

He soon began to brush off Pansy as if she were nothing. She became annoying, talking every second with a voice that wasn't golden like Astoria's. Pansy was annoying and every second he was forced to spend with her instead of Astoria made him positively livid. And Pansy adored him, which fed his ego, but he felt no real attraction towards her. He hadn't ever felt the spark that he wanted to feel. Pansy was just for fun; having a girl who adored him and spent every second worshipping him felt great on his ego. But Draco was beginning to want attraction with someone instead of just fun. One look at Astoria and he was instantly attracted.

He was going to ask her to accompany him to Hogsmeade but he couldn't find a way to get her alone so he may ask her. He kept searching for her but she was either no place to be found or she was surrounded by her friends. He had to give her props, she was great at hiding in the many hidden places in Hogwarts. It was if she wanted no boy to talk to her in any time except for classes, and he shared none with her. And all the free time he had would have to be spent on his studies and prefect duties. His prefect duties. That was the answer to his agony, a way he could get Astoria alone

He had talked to Daphne to ask her all about Astoria. She gave him a questioning look but spilled secrets about Astoria anyway. She loved to read, which answered why she was always in the library. Daphne had also said that Astoria was a quiet person and if Draco did manage to find her or lure her out of hiding, that Astoria would be either too shy to talk to him or she wouldn't say much. That just made Draco want to talk to the Greengrass girl more.

He had spent all of the next Monday looking for a way to talk to Astoria but he couldn't find her anywhere. He had checked the Slytherin common room, the library, and the Great Hall but Greengrass was no where to be found. The only people who would know would be Astoria's friends or Daphne but he wasn't going to talk to them for fear of them telling Astoria and spreading the word that Draco liked her. If word got around Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy liked Astoria Greengrass and she rejected him, his reputation as a ladies' charmer would be ruined, not to mention what his father would do if he heard

He sat in the Great Hall, picking at his breakfast when he heard voices. Or, more specifically, the voice he had been yearning to hear since morning. Astoria was with one of her mates and they were chattering away while Astoria listened, her curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail while one stray curl hung down in front of her face. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"So, Azzy," her friend said, "have you even spoken to you-know-who?" Draco knew she wasn't speaking of the Dark Lord; Astoria's friend must have been speaking of Astoria's crush. Inside, the idea of Astoria having a crush on a boy who wasn't Draco made him fume. Draco Malfoy was jealous. Of a boy who he didn't even know, nonetheless.

"No, I haven't. I haven't seen him anywhere and I can't work up enough courage to speak to him. I doubt he even knows I exist," Astoria sounded sad about this and Draco wanted to change this. He didn't like Astoria being sad, especially about a boy. The only way he could fix it was find the boy, who he hoped was him, or distract her by asking her to Hogsmeade.

"Astoria!" he called to her. Her head perked up at the sound of his voice and both Astoria and her friend both stared up in shock. Speaking to the prince of Slytherin had that effect, especially on those younger than him. "I need to have a word with you." He then left her in the Great Hall, knowing she would follow.

"What did you need, Draco?" Oh how he loved the sound of his name on her lips. The way her mouth moved when she said Draco's name was intoxicating. It made him want to kiss her right then and there. And when she put her hands on her hips, it drew his eyes to her long legs. She had really pale, but long for how petite she was, legs. All of her skin was so pale and beautiful, like a beautiful porcelain doll.

Draco suddenly got really nervous. He was finally going to ask Astoria Greengrass to Hogsmeade. He just hoped that she accept his invitation because he didn't know what he would have done if she said no. He wouldn't go to Hogsmeade alone and he wasn't going to go with Pansy. He just wanted to go with Astoria. All she had to do was say yes. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Astoria smiled and grinned at him, like she had gotten something that she wanted for a very long time and it was finally hers. And maybe that was true. She could be happy that he was finally hers. But the truth was that he had been hers for a very long time. _Just as she was his now._ That thought made him smile.

"I would love to." She began to walk away, so Draco began to head to Potions. "Oh and Draco?" He turned around, hoping for her to kiss him or at least tell him goodbye. But he had gotten his hopes up. "Meet me at the common room," she said.

For the rest of the week, Draco could not stop thinking about Astoria or their date. He would take her to Zonko's and Honeydukes and Madam Puddifoot's. He would snog her senselessly at Madam Puddifoot's and buy her all the sweets and toys from Zonko's and Honeydukes that she wanted. He just wanted to make her happy, especially since he would be taking her on her first date, according to Daphne.

That weekend, Draco sat in the common room waiting for Astoria. He worried that she would bail on him or worse, go with someone else. But his worries soon vanished as he saw her walking gracefully down the stairs. Her beautiful curly hair was down and she sported a cute gray sweater and muggle jeans. She looked stunning, even if she was wearing muggle clothes.

"Shall we?" he asked charmingly, extending his arm towards her. She nodded, blushing as she took his extended arm and began to walk to the carriages. He helped her in, being the perfect gentlemen that mother told him women loved for him to be, and sat close to her.

They were the only ones in the carriage, giving him a chance to get to know her. They talked, mostly about Hogwarts, though they did get on the subject of their families. Draco had known of Astoria and Daphne since they were young, their families being very rich and influential purebloods. Draco already knew his family would like to be connected to the Greengrasses, just as Astoria's would like to be connected to the Malfoy's.

Astoria began to shiver as they got off the carriage. She tried to hide it but Draco was becoming very attuned to Astoria. He shook off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. Astoria smiled graciously at him and he smiled back. He saw her subtly smelling the jacket and sighing, making his smile wider.

He took her to Zonko's, where he bought her this little green Pygmy Puff and to Honeydukes, where he got her lots of sweets. He reckoned he had the most fun at Madam Puddifoot's, where he got to know the real Astoria. He learned that she was genuinely sweet, not falsely as he had believed before. He learned that Daphne was the golden daughter but her family was very close and favoritism was shown only moments. Astoria reckoned that was because Daphne was the heiress of Greengrass estate, while Astoria only inherited a portion of the inheritance money. He learned her adorable nicknames: Azzy, which her friends called her, Ria, from Daphne, and Tori, which was the sole nickname that everyone else used. Draco had told her that Astoria was beautiful enough and it didn't need to be shortened to anything. That made her smile and blush and he dearly loved her blush.

He really liked Astoria and he could tell that she liked him. But a question had been on his mind for the week and he needed to ease his curiosity. "Astoria," Draco started, "who were you and friend speaking of that Monday that I asked you to Hogsmeade?"

Astoria giggled, making his heart stutter. She got on her tip-toes and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You."

That was when Draco Malfoy had his first kiss with Astoria Greengrass.

And years later, Draco was retelling his young son the story of his first date with Astoria Malfoy. He got a smile on his face, a laugh from Scorpius, and his wife to fall in love with him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please pleeeeease review with your honest opinion. It helps the author to make future stories better and I would really appreciate it. Also, if you like this Drastoria, I have posted a multi-chapter story called Falling and a one-shot called New Year's Party if you want to check them out. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Beautifully Falling**


End file.
